


Sleeping Alone

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now she has to sleep alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Alone

**Author's Note:**

> The warm summer air began to desert her, giving itself over to the night. Usually she’d curl herself around her Khal but he was gone too, dead and given to the flames.

She shivered and regretted taking off her dress and leaving herself naked. The cold began to bite at her, nibbling at her skin until she had to rub her hands over it to make it stop.

She sat up and reached for one of the pelts her Khal had slept on, pulling it over herself and using it as a blanket.

She didn’t like having to sleep alone.


End file.
